one piece path to kingship
by Warlord D Thorn
Summary: then you given a wish what do you wish for, well awesome epic power and fun is the answer. read the story at the hero rises though the marine rank's, drives his bosses bonk's and mess with the minds of pirate because he is not only going to conquer the world he going to do it with stype. the world won't know what what hit them


It all started I stumbled upon a genie not the giant blue and ghost like, that depicted in Aladdin but the type that see in. what that show again were a guy a genie type.

Anyway she was a friend jean the genie ha I crack myself up with her name.

Anyway sense she took a liking to me and decided to grant my greatest desire, I of course did not believe her well she may have took offences to that and turned me into a snail. I believed her after that incident.

So what should I wish for world peace nay to do that I must lobotomize the world for that to happen, achieve gender equality and solve racist plus give long life by turning everyone into a asari form mass effect to screw over the world. It be amusing to see the panic and see how they react, hmmm maybe later. What about world domination hmmm no satisfaction that way.

Oh I know a super power from fiction and I use that to conquer the world. But what being a mutant is too random and can turn me in a horrifying creature, a mage not powerful enough, oh I know a devil fruit form one piece. And I know just the one the goro goro fruit or enel fruit. _**YEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Oh dear I got a feeling I am going to regret this.

Hey jean may I have enel devil fruit from one piece.

Sorry I'm not allowed to take powers or artefacts from one universe to another but I can send to it and give you the power in the universe. I also can't take the power form him but I can send you back to before he eats it.

Can I ask a question is it possible to have compounded wishes, a lot of very small wishes that end up having a massive effects or a lot a very detailed things crammed into one wish.

Jean bye any chances you can make it so I won't be effected by water or sea stone when I eat my devil fruit.

The only way I can do that if I change the rules of that world so no devil fruit eater will be effected by them besides I don't have enough power to do that.

Hmmm I have to have a think about that. I sit down stoking my lustrous beared "lying don't really have one"

As I was thinking I had an eureka moment what if I was like ranma I change genders and bodies so if I'm male and I eat the fruit in female form I can go swimming. It also eliminates a huge weakness and I have been always curious about what it like to live as the other gender.

When I ask she just stare at me dumbfounded before nodding dumbly.

Any way their was no way I was letting my forms be random in an anime universe 'have you seen how ridiculous some of the characters are.

For my male form I am a 7 foot kakashi from Naruto with rinnegan eyes and cat bits to deceive my enemies into thinking I'm a cat zoan and for my female form think inner moka from rosario vampire but mandarin fishwomen with rainbow hair and skin colour with webbed hands, fins and gills in the space in rib cage 'seriously why always the neck it's ugly but in rib cage it closer to lungs and more efficient'

One other thing I asked for is a bottomless magic bag that only I can use with a few items you see later. As I ask I saw she had a glint of mischief in her eye I should have been worried but I was to excited to notices.

Last I asked to master the three haki, she told me I was pushing my luck but she still gave me conquers haki at its lowest strength that I can conscience control.

I hesitate to leave earth for the moment because I love my parents and my sister too thought at this moment I don't like right now. But I'm at the age where I must spread my wings and leave the nest, soar like an eagle and fly straight into a window huh?

Ignore the last part.

When she asked me where I wanted to go I'm momently confused were else but to the man who can teach me how to survive and enough time before the series to grow strong. To Z of course. Rokushiki is awesome and one of the most power techniques out there and I don't want to become a child solder for cp9. Z has also mastered the technique.

She give me an absolutely evil smile 'wish granted'


End file.
